battleshipcraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Drills
Drills are the PVE mode of Battleship Craft. They are divided into two categories, Shooting and Battle. Shooting Mode In shooting mode, the player controls an anonymous ship with a single gun that has an advanced set of controls. In shooting mode you use a target reticle that can be zoomed in and out and an angle selector that angles the gun according to the range of the target. Each mission changes to offer targets that act or are different, or forces the player to consider environmental conditions. Missions Shoot the Target *Award:1 Star, 100 Resource Shoot Ten Targets *Award: 3 Stars, 300 Resource Shoot the Target In the Far Range *Award: 3 Stars, 300 Resource Shoot Back *Award: 5 Stars, 320 Resource (This involves 3 Battleship Aries, they may take multiple hits to kill) Shoot While Sailing in Parallel *Award: 5 Stars, 350 Resource Shoot When Sailing Forward *Award: 5 Stars, 380 Resource Shoot the Moving Target *Award: 5 Stars, 380 Resource Shoot the Small Target *Award: 5 Stars, 400 Resource Shoot in the Dark *Award: 5 Stars, 450 Resource Shoot in the Storm *Award: 5 Stars, 500 Resource Battle Mode In this mode you control a ship of your choice and fight varying numbers and types of NPC controlled ships. Missions Duels Levels: Lv 1, Lv 2, Lv 3, Lv 4, Lv 5, Lv 6, Lv 7, Lv 8, Lv 9, Lv 10 In these duels, you can gain a lot of money without problem. Use 4 MK45 guns and around 10 30.5cm guns to farm level 9. One trick on level 9 is to aim for the boilers and the 30.5+ guns near the front. if you are fairly experienced( can beat Duel Level 5 with no problem ) then you should farm level 6-8 for money. Lvl 8 is a bit hard but with Mikasa+mk 45 it is easy. hint don't go closer as mk 45 is good range in 10 seconds and the heavy gun 10 sec after mk 45 is shooting. *Do not get too close* Night Battles Levels: Lv 1, Lv 2, Lv 3 Note: 'In Night Battles your range of sight is dramatically reduced and enemy ships typically only show up as dark silhouettes. The higher your ship the better. The night battles also have a time limit, and the award not only accounts for the health but how quick you sink the hostile ship. ''Note: the zooming out trick was already patched in the new update. Naval Battles '''Levels: Lv1, Lv2, Lv3, Lv4 Level 1 is one Battleship Taurus, and two Battleship Aries. Not much to fear here. 650 R win. Level 2 is two Battleship Cancers, and a Battleship Gemini. A single MK45 will do this easily. 1360 R win. Level 3 is a Battleship Virgo, and two Battleship Leos. They're in fog, so this easy as well. 2000 R win. Level 4 is complicated-A Battleship Capricornus II, and Battleship Sagittarius II, and a Yamato that refuses to move if both of the other ships go down. Use a sub, carrier, or a heavy battleship for this one. Toughness should be 3500+. 8000 R win. Aircraft Carriers Levels: Lv 1, Lv 2 Aircraft Carrier drills have at least one Battleship Scorpius II, and an aircraft carrier with about 25 or so planes. AC Level 2 is one of the best levels for farming, as long as you complete it in 3-4 in game minutes. Maritime Fortress Award: 3 Stars, 1080 Resource Enemies: 2 Battleship Taurus and Fortress Aquarius Air base Levels: Lv 1, Lv 2 The Air Bases have numerous planes and support guns, see the Air Base Lv1 and 2 for instructions. Tips and Tricks One trick that I use is that I zoom in on the target or enemy and fire just inside of my ships firing range while moving forward. When I get close the ship is crippled and easy to sink. Another trick is to only aim for one side of a large ship to capsize it. Shin Wei Chiou's Hack In Shin Wei Chiou's Hack, there are three new Drills: *Pegasus Assault Carrier Battle Group This comprises of Two Salamis Cruiser SCG-101 Escorts and One Pegasus Assault Carrier SCV-101. Reward is 3x Medals and 20000 Coins *Carrier Battle Group This Drill Comprises of Two AEGIS Destroyer and Two AEGIS Cruiser Escorts and One Aircraft Carrier CV-101. Reward is 5x Medals and 30000 Coins *MACROSS Carrier Battle Group This Drill is currently unknown to me, because I have never completed the last part of the hack, All I know it has the MACROSS ASUKA II CVN-99 carrier in the level. Category:Guide